Looking for Luna in all the Wrong Places
by MitarashiAnko7077
Summary: Title is funny because it's multi-purpose! Okay, so, After a mob chases our favourite Hex Girls into a forest and separated Luna from Dusk and Thorn, how wil the band change? Shoujo-ai, You know, the lighter Lesbian stuff. Warnings inside.
1. Ready to Rock?

Looking for Luna in all the Wrong Places

Chapter 1

Pairing: Thorn/Dusk. If you do NOT know who they are, I advise you to figure them out (Their wikipedia and wikia pages suck!) They are both females.

Warnings: A spoonfull of Hippie bashing, a few pints of blood, a handfull of lanuage, a pinch of AU, A dash of friendship, and topped off with Yuri (Sounds like my High-School, rofl) By the way, I am a band geek, so I will include some vocab for you at the end on words I don't think you'd know. If I forgot one, ask me in a review and I will add it to the list.

Summary: Luna goes missing after a concert! Will her dissapearance bring Thorn and Dusk closer, or will she bring the downfall of the band?

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- ^3^

"To Love the Earth~....Is our one desire!"

The final line of the song rang out through the speakers, accompanied with a loud guitar riff, and a moving percussion line. The falling rain did nothing to dull the amazing sound.

"Get off the stage!" "You fuckin' hippies go hump a tree!"

The displeased mosh pit as well as some others farther back show their hatred towards the Eco-Gothic music that had just rang out from the speakers. Previous songs had sounded seductive, and sexual. This one had promoted the love of the planet, and rang out a message for people to share it. This had greatly angered the crowd.

Thorn, Dusk, and Luna had earplugs in, so all of the harsh words were muffled, including the one drunk man who shouted, "Lets get those hippies!"

Luna was the one to notice that security was failing as several of the drunks in the mosh pit began to cimb up on stage as people from the back began to flow into the pit, getting in line for their chance.

Luna looked to Thorn and Dusk, who were already backing up. The large speakers, the backdrop, and several angry sober people had managed to block the emergency exits.

Thorn slowly pulled out her ear plugs, and did so just in time. A different sound came to her then. 'What is that? A car? A boat? A... oh shit!!' Thorns eyes widened when she saw a large combine comming at the stage from the John Deere advertising area in the back(1/2). Thorn looked at a panicked Dusk, then to an equally terrified Luna.

"Run!" She boomed. Using the neck of her guitar to break through the fabric of the backdrop, the three girls jumped off the back of the stage and hurried out into the forest behind the stage. Keeping up, the angry drunken mob plowed behind them, broken beer bottles in hand, ready to impale anything they could.

In their high-heeled boots, running through the slick forest floor was difficult. It was Luna who took the worst fall, tripping on a tree root and getting her boot entangled in some prickly vines.

"Luna!" Thorn stopped running and started back to help her. She fought back when Dusk grabbed her arm.

"Luna can keep herself safe, we have to go, now!" the blonde shouted, pointing a half-gloved hand to the approacing mob, their glass weapons glinting off the light of the combines headlamp.

"Go! I'll be fine!" Luna shouted, already trying to work the vines off her boot. Thorn nodded, and ran on ahead with Dusk.

Luna continued to try and rip the vines from her boot, stabbing herself in the hand in the process. She would've removed the boot, but because of the boots thin fabric, it enabled the pricks on the vine to dig into her skin, hurting her more.

Luna shot her head up, to see how close the mob was. 'Not to far. Fine, they want a fight? I'll give 'em a fight...' She paused her train of thought as she stood up, and pulled a concealed knife from underneath her skimpy dress. "I'll give you a fight you'll regret starting!!!" Luna shouted, ignoring the pain that seared through her leg.

Meanwhile, the other two were continuing to run, not letting up for a moment. Dusk spared a glance over at Thorn, who looked like she was crying, though it was hard to tell because of the rain.

"Don't.. Worry about Luna, she'll be fine... I've... known her longer than you have, and shes... alot tougher... than you'd think!" Dusk panted out, continuing to avoid trees and low branches as she ran.

Thorn looked over at Dusk for a moment, and nodded, before looking back. "I can't see her, but the mob is getting closer!" Thorn analyzed. "I knew we shouldn't have done that encore!!" She regretted aloud, as her axe continued to bounce against her side.

Dusk grinned at the comment, then turned and stopped to face the mob. Thorn stopped running when she noticed that Dusk had stopped. "What are you doing?! They'll-"  
"I know. We obviously can't outrun that drunken mob, trust me, a few years of bar fights showed me that." the percussionist paused and reached into the her cleavage, and pulled out a seathed knife. Tearing off the sieth, she stood poised to fight. "We've gotta' show these idiots that they are fuckin' around with the wrong band." The mob was close now, the headlamp of the combine shining in their rain-slicked faces.

Thorn sighed, and, with determined face, pulled off the bottom cap of her bat-axe (3), revealing a wicked blade.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Okay, dramatic pause. No, seriously, it's a pause. I'm not good at typing fights with a mob, let alone a drunken one with a combine.

1. If anybody has ever been to a large music festival (that featured more than one group and lasted several days like: Hodag, Rock Fest, Country Fest, Country Jam, We Fest) you know that those sorts of things have displays for the army/navy, stuff for charities, ETC.  
2. A combine is a large farm tool, and I think it's used for quickly picking corn. If you've seen the movie Cars, Mater and McQueen go "tractor tipping" and they get busted by a huge p-oed red combine. 3. Thorn's guitar is black with crimson trim, and (for the bands sake) is in the shape of a bat.

BACK TO THE FUN

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Luna can't remember when she lost concisousness. All she remembered was some sketchy images of the raging drunk mob. "Uhngh... Shit.." She groaned as she began to sit upright. Blood and mud was caked onto her once sexually-appealing dress, as well as her face, hands, and legs. It was hard to see where her injuries were, or the extent of them for that matter, due to all of the dirt and mud.

Slowly turning her head, she tried to see where the stage was so she could head back to their bus to wait for Dusk and Thorn. Her efforts were in vain, however, when she tried to stand and get a better look. Grunting, she looked down at her mud caked boots, only to see the leg that had trapped her twisted at a strange angle. "At least those vines aren't on my leg anymore." Luna muttered to herself.

"Dusk! Thorn! Hey where are you guys!?" Luna shouted, turning her head to different directions to see if they were around. Nobody was seen, the only thing that could be seen was several busted beer bottles stabbed into trees, as well as blood smeared on the trees. Noticing the beer bottles, she painfully limped over to the closest one, and tore the shattered bottle out with little trouble.

"I'll be damned to hell before I let a bunch of drunk assholes kill these trees (1)..." She said, throwing the bottle against a rock, causing it to smash into tiny pieces. The red-head then limped over to the next tree, continuing her task.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Dusk was the first on to regain conciousness when a butterfly landed on her nose. Shooing it away with her hand, she slowly sat up with a groan. Propping herself up with one hand, she looked to Thorn, who was lying unconsious next to her.

"Thorn, Thorn, common, get your ass up..." Dusk said in a low tone, shaking the red-clad guitarist to wake. After several moments, Thorn began to stir.

"Ungh... D-Dusk..." She groaned, opening her eyes to see the green-clad drummer looming over her. As her vision focused, she saw that Dusk's heavy black eyeliner she alwase wore had covered her face because of the mud and blood that had splattered all over her body. Slowly, Thorn sat up and propped herself up against the nearest tree.

"Wheres Luna?" Thorn asked as she began to pull small leaves and twigs from her hair.

Dusk shrugged. "Beats me... What I wanna know is where the hell is our little search party..." Dusk said, looking around for another sign of human life.

Thorn sighed. "We should wait here for a while, perhaps they got too tied up in the mob shit last night to chase after it..." she said, begining to dust the dried dirt and blood on her skin and dress. Dusk nodded her agreement, then began to dust herself off.

Through their little cleaning charade, Dusk noticed Thorn was looking more and more distant. 'Wonder whats got her goin'? Probably that we don't know where Luna is, or if she's alive...' Dusk selflessly thought, now begining to pick the dirt covered blood from her nails. 'Mabye she'll-' Her train of thought was cut when she heard Thorn begin to stand up next to her.

"Now I'm sick of waiting. We ran a straight line, we should be able to find her if we head back toward the stage." Thorn said, a hard tone covering each word that left her slightly swolen lips.

"Thats good logic, 'course I can't tell wich way we ran!" Dusk boasted, standing and balling her fists.

"Calm down. You remember that combine? Those things run on deisel, and almost anybody with a working nose can smell that much deisel from miles." Thorn said, turning to face the blonde drummer.

Dusk crossed her arms, stuck her nose to the sky, and sniffed. Thorn did the same. "Smells like, that way." Thorn pointed to the east. "I agree...Hey, hold up." Dusk looked intently at Thorn. "If that combine was chasing us, how come we can't see any tracks? Let alone the tracks of the mob?" Dusk pointed out, looking at the unmarked soil beneath their feet.

Thorn looked down, and around at the soil as far as she could, before shrugging. "Beats me, mabye the rain got heavier and washed the marks away. We should head to the grounds, we'll get more people to help us look for Luna." She said, finishing with a slight smile. Dusk sighed, cracked her neck, and followed after Thorn.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Okay, Chapter one!

Now, for those of you who don't know who the Hex Girls are, or what they look like, heres a link to a picture of them from Scooby-Doo: Legend of the Vampire (Or some title to that effect) REMOVE THE SPACES BEFORE YOU HIT ENTER

http:// . com/albums/w52/Shikamara_Nara0/thehexgirls. jpg

In the image, from Left to Right: Luna (Red-head) Dusk (Blonde) and Thorn.

Their premier Movie (Scooby-Doo and the Witches Ghost) was when the group first appeared. To my knowledge, they haven't appeared in any episodes of "Scooby-Doo: Where are you?" or any veriation thereof.

Their lack of personal information as well as background info made them perfect (and sexy) targets for my fictions.

One more thing: Eco-Goth: No offense to either group when I say this, but it's basically a Goth+ a Hippie.

Dusk is mah favie... :3 


	2. BIG ARSE SORRY

Hi, this is Anko!

I'd just like to say that I'm very sorry for the wait on the next chapter of this fic, but I'm very busy lately, mainly because school is starting up, wich leaves me with very little time.

DO NOT WORRY! The next chapter will hopefully be up by the winter holidays (I say winter holidays because everybody celebrates something different)...

Though if it is not up by late December/early January, then consider this fic dead. I have been trying like hell to type the next chapter, though I have just lost my drive to write fictions... I want to, I really, really do, but whenever I want to type something it ends up coming out wrong on the page.

Also, a Question from your's truely: WTH IS A BETA? AND WTH IS A BETA READER?!?!

Sencerily, MitarashiAnko7077 (MA7077) 


End file.
